


Stuffed animals

by FanTitanStarQueen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill Denbrough Loves Stanley Uris, Don’t like it don’t read it, Fluff, Little Space, Little Stanley Uris, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Stanley Uris Loves Bill Denbrough, caregiver Bill Denbrough, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitanStarQueen/pseuds/FanTitanStarQueen
Summary: A look into Little! Stan and Caregiver! Bills daily life.DON’T LIKE IT DON’T READ IT
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 46





	Stuffed animals

**Author's Note:**

> *Don’t like it don’t read it :)

Stan sat coloring on his and his husband's couch.

He hummed lightly to himself as “Sofia the first” played on the T.V screen in front of him. He sucked lightly on his pacifier as his husband-no daddy- lightly ran his fingers through his mess of curls. 

Stan was fully in little space..thank god.

He had had a terrible week. His week had been full of disrespect at work and stress creeping in from the amount of responsibilities being piled on him.

He needed to escape for a bit from adult life. 

Most people wouldn’t expect Stan Uris to be a little. He always seems uptight and too “serious” to be interested in that sort of thing. 

That was why he hadn’t told the other losers about it yet. It was a bit embarrassing for him. He only felt safe enough to regress in front of Bill, his loving husband. 

Stan hadn’t had the best childhood. 

From a young age he had been given a huge amount of stress from the amount of expectations his parents had for him.

He had always been placed with the burden of being the “perfect son”for his parents. He would always stress about his grades and barely got any freedom to do anything. 

While his relationship with his parents was now definitely better, that didn’t change the fact that Stan had spent his childhood forced to grow up faster than a normal kid should have.

His upbringing had left him with the strong urge to indulge in “childish things” in order to cope with the adult world he had been forced into so young. 

Stan knew he was lucky to have such a supportive husband and caregiver.

He had always known that he was in love with Bill since they had met in middle school. It had been years before he finally confessed and the two of them dated.

Right after college the two got married. 

Bill Denbrough was perfect. He was the spinning image of handsome and kind. Stan knew he didn’t deserve him. 

Especially since Bill was willing to help him when he went into little space. 

When Stan had first brought it up to Bil, he had been embarrassed and scared about his husband's reaction.

Although Bill had been confused about it at first, he had been willing to do research on the topic and had been very accommodating to Stan. 

Which brought Stan back to now. 

He put down his coloring book and pouted at his daddy. Bill took notice of Stans pout and placed a light kiss on his forehead. 

“What’s wrong dove?” He asked gently.

Stan leaned into the affection Bill gave him and sucked on his pacifier harder. He loved getting his daddy’s attention. 

“Want bubbles.” He murmured lightly around the pacifier. Luckily, Bill was able to understand him. 

“Ooh you want Bubbles?” Bill asked in understanding. Stan nodded quickly before hiding his face in Bills neck. 

Bubbles was the bear that Bill had gotten Stan on their first date at build-a-bear. 

“Of course baby. Do you know where you last saw him?” 

Stan shook his head into Bills shoulder. Stan could feel Bill shift around, looking around the room from his place on the couch in search of Bubbles. 

Stan only let his mind become fuzzer and lighter as his caregiver held him. 

Stan only felt safe enough to be this vulnerable in front of Bill. He allowed Bill to move him from off his lap in order to get up. Stan only whined slightly at the loss of contact.

Stan knew his daddy was going to come back which is why he didn’t put up much of a fight.

Bill got up and retrieved Bubbles from the floor across the room. He then returned back to Stan holding out the bear happily. 

“There you go Dove! Bubbles missed you!” Bill said with a grin. 

Stan giggled and took the bear from Bill. 

“Thank you daddy.” He said snuggling Bubbles close to his chest. 

Bill smiled at him and settled down again. 

Stan sat in Bills lap for another hour, snuggling with Bubbles and watching cartoons. Bills supportive arms holding him the whole time.

—————————————————

Being a little wasn’t a sexual thing for Stan at all. It was a way for him to cope with stress. 

After that hour with Bill he began to bring himself back into being big again. 

It always took Stan about ten minutes to do it in order not to cause a panic attack or disassociation. 

Once he had fully come down, he changed into regular pjs and collected up his toys and coloring book from off the living room floor. 

He stuffed all of his little space things into a chest located next to the T.V. It was locked and was big enough to hold all his toys and other little space objects. 

Stan gently tucked all of his things away, laying his pacifier on top of the pile, before shutting the chest and locking it, hiding the key back behind his and Bill's wedding picture. 

Stan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. As much as he would have loved to spend the rest of the night little, he knew that he needed to go back to being big.

Stan looked down at the wedding ring around his finger and kissed it gently. Seeing it was a reminder of Bill.

He loved Bill. Bill loved him.

Stan was still very much smitten with him, even after so many years. 

Stan made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to find that his daddy-Er Bill- was already making dinner.

“Hey baby.” Bill said when he took notice of Stan in the doorway. 

“Hi love.” Stan said with a smile. “Sorry I thought I was making dinner tonight.” He said awkwardly, shifting feet from where he stood. 

Bill shook his head and smiled. “No baby, you just got out to little space. Let me spoil you a bit okay? I know you’ve been running dry this past week.” He said as he turned back to cooking. 

“Is there anything you need help with though?” Stan asked entering the kitchen. 

“No, I’m all good. Have a seat, it’s almost ready.”

Stan nodded and sat. 

Bill soon placed down their plates of spaghetti and the two began to eat. 

As Stan looked up at Bill, his heart filled with love. Bill felt Stans stare and glanced up at him with a grin. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked teasingly.

“About how lucky I am to have you.” Stan replied, flustering slightly. 

Bill grinned and reached out to take Stan’s hand in his. 

“I’m the lucky one baby. I’m grateful that I have someone as sweet, caring, and awesome in my life.” 

Stan smiled brightly. 

There was nowhere else he would rather be. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thx so much for reading!  
I might make this apart of a series idk.


End file.
